


分院帽的原则

by sukisuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukisuka/pseuds/sukisuka
Summary: 蛇院强强





	分院帽的原则

**Author's Note:**

> 是个补档

他醒来，入目仍旧一片墨绿，和前两天并没有什么不同。不知名幽灵的尖叫声从远处传来，好像在嘲笑他某种不自量力的空想。Harry叹了口气——这是他这两天以来重复最多的动作。

事情从什么时候开始变得失控了呢？

就是那天——

他从床上翻身坐起，想到上午的魔药课，头开始一阵一阵地发痛。

那位魔药大师又会以什么样的方式刁难他？会不会一直站在他身后看他完成每一步？又或者，以他本人最喜欢的学生来和他进行比较，得出耐人寻味的结论…这又不得不扯上那个有点谄媚的Malfoy了……

Harry Potter坐在床边，努力想把这些乱七八糟的联想断开来，但好像有人在他脑海里画了一幅泡泡图，把各种各样的东西连接在一起，他的思绪得以越发清楚。想到一会儿在课堂上可能经受的遭遇，Harry把目光移向窗外，努力享受视野的开阔，来驱散心里的不安。但那种感觉像是阴霾一样在他身上扩散开来，萦绕不去。就连今天的窗外——他叹了口气，也是灰蒙蒙的，阴暗虚幻。

——灰蒙蒙的雾气？

Harry的手在床头柜上摸索了好一阵儿，才发现这么做完全是徒劳，他的眼镜正好好地在鼻梁上架着，发挥自己的功能。

这么说就不是眼镜的问题。但在霍格沃茨，这种阴暗的天气是十分少见的。

他的视线从玻璃窗这边移开了，然后开始打量着整个房间：墙体是稳重的原木色，但从衣柜沙发等来看，很明显墨绿色才是这个房间的主色调。

墨绿色。

两分钟后Harry气喘吁吁地跑了出去并狠狠关上门，上面的名牌倒抽了一口气，发出吃痛的声音，其中夹杂着小声的诅咒，“我们需要血人巴罗来治治Harry Potter……”

可他记得格兰芬多的幽灵是尼克，就算他是个差点没头的幽灵，也不能被随意替代。

他像喝醉酒一般跌跌撞撞地跑着，在走廊处遇到不少学生，他们的袍子都是墨绿色的花边，胸前别着的院徽上有一条盘旋着的蛇，好像也跟着一起，好奇地打量着他。随后他发现自己身上也是这样一身袍子，费了好大力气才忍住当场把那身衣服扒下来的冲动。

和那个Malfoy不同，好像大多数斯莱特林的学生都不会当面对他指指点点，直到人流经过后，Harry才隐约听到他们发出断断续续的疑问，“那个Harry Potter怎么了？为什么突然这样？”

他为什么会突然这样？难道Harry Potter穿着斯莱特林的院袍，出现在阴暗的地窖里，这难道不反常吗？为什么他们都是一副见怪不怪的样子？好像他在格兰芬多本身是一件不正常的事情！

“Potter？”

多么美妙的相遇。Harry想着，一脸狼狈相的Harry Potter和穿戴整齐的Draco Malfoy在斯莱特林地盘上的相遇。

在此之前他一直觉得这种相遇被称之为美妙一定是带有强烈的讽刺意味，但他现在突然明白了物极必反的规律——这感觉一点都不带贬义，毕竟对方算得上是他最熟悉的一个斯莱特林了。

“Pottah！”Draco被他可以形容为热切的眼神吓得后退了一小步，他原本以为对方低垂着的头颅之下隐藏着意料之外的怒气，可能是起床气之类的，但圣人Potter也会有莫名的怨气吗？

“Potter，我只是提醒，你快迟到了，你——”

“Malfoy。”黄金男孩猛地扑过来攥住了他手腕处的一点布料，“你看清楚，我是Harry Potter。”

语气十分无奈，带着点小小的恳求。是Draco之前设想过无数次的场景，唯一美中不足的一点就是对方站的笔直，没有一点求人的样子。

“那又怎么了？”他不耐烦地把手抽回来，“Harry Potter也得上课。特别是院长的课。”

情况好像更进一步了：他的死对头正在面前提醒他不要耽误了上课，那么下一次会不会是他们两个在一起商量着结伴去霍格莫德，然后到三把扫帚喝一杯？

这场景太诡异了，Harry的面部表情开始扭曲起来，而Draco完全无视这一画面。他边走边紧了紧自己的领带，又堪堪停在了离Harry有大概四五步的距离。

“我的提醒完全是出于为学院考虑，而不是对你，Potter先生。斯莱特林不能再因为你丢分了。”

看到Harry加速冲回宿舍方向拿课本后，Draco终于忍不住，在空无一人的走廊里朝那个远远的背影咧出一个夸张的弧度。

好在魔药课教室在他的记忆里没有发生任何变化。Harry在Snape教授踏进教室的前两分钟跑了进来，小腿磕在椅子上发出咣当的响声，但Harry对此毫无反应，只是呆呆地盯着一个方向。

他看见了Ron和Hermione，正并排坐在一起。

三人的目光偶然交汇在一起，Harry在他们两个的脸上找到了同一种情绪：强烈的困惑。尤其是Hermione，这个表情使得她的嘴微微咧开，一对门牙显得更大了。尽管这副样子让Hermione看起来有点蠢，Harry还是确信万事通小姐能够解决他的问题。

他抬起腿跨过那把倒在地上的椅子时才觉得小腿处钻心般疼痛，但Harry还是走到那张双人桌前直视着他们两个。互相交换了一个眼神之后，Hermione迟疑着开口，“你是Harry Potter…”

“你知道我是谁！”

“…拜托，这里没人不知道你是Harry Potter。”看到Harry的脸都快贴上Hermione了，Ron在一旁不满地发出警告，同时一脸惊讶地看着Harry，“而且你不是斯莱特林学院的吗？过来做什么？”

“友好一点，Ron。”女孩的语气虽然要温柔一些，但Hermione看向他的双眼里仍充满了警惕。几年的相处让Harry几乎是立刻就明白了一个事实：他们现在表现出的“友好”实际上只是一种陌生态度的体现。如果说Draco那时的反应让Harry有了一个猜测，那么两位好友此刻的样子则把这设想变成了一个现实——Harry Potter从来都是一个斯莱特林。  
“回到你的地方去，Potter。”

Hermione这次并未开口阻拦，但Ron的语气却让Harry心生一股怒气，他刚想开口反驳几句，就看到坐在靠后两排的Draco对他眨了眨眼睛。

所以Harry会意地抱着自己的课本走了过去，坐在Draco旁边，同时他才感觉一直在偷偷向这边张望的同学们此刻都把好奇的目光收了回去，似乎这才恢复了正常。Harry把书放在桌上时发出了很大的响动，Draco在一旁撑着头，不满地看着他。

“好了，我现在知道自己是个斯莱特林了，”Harry大声说道，然后又把书翻开立在桌面上，挡住他和Draco的脸，用一种只有他们两个人才能听到的耳语般的声音问道：“我现在准备好了，Snape有没有因为我是个斯莱特林而少扣我点分？还是在原来的基础上更过分地刁难我？”

呼出的热气在Draco的耳廓上染出了好看的粉红色，而Harry丝毫没有意识到对方脸部的红晕正逐渐向脖颈处蔓延，仍在自暴自弃般滔滔不绝地发表着自己的一系列猜测。

“够了，Potter！你这个格兰芬多的巨怪！”

纵使从前被多次教育过“不能在公共场合大喊大叫”，Malfoy家的少爷也不能在这样的劣势中保持镇定。但所幸他控制好了自己的音量，将所有的怒气都遏制在一方狭小的空间里。

“你不了解我的情况。”Harry焦急地揉着自己的黑发，把它们搞的一团糟。“我不是巨怪，我是Harry，而且……”

他顿住了。Snape教授不知道什么时候已经站在了他后面，而他的背部正被一根魔杖顶着。

“安静。”

那位教授特有的低沉声音响起，Harry打了个冷战，悄悄地偏头看向Draco。对方不知道什么时候已经翻开了课本，羽毛笔也拿在手里，做出一个困惑的样子，表明他正在思考问题。

感到背部的力量逐渐松弛下来。Snape教授正在教室里来回巡视，刚才也只是正好走到他们那里，并没有听到什么。Harry大半个身子探过去，抢了Draco的羽毛笔，Draco不得不转过身子面对他。

“Malfoy，”Harry直视着他的眼睛，“你知道我是个格兰芬多，而且好像只有你知道。”

“你听错了，”金发男孩极力否认，“我只是不希望斯莱特林有你这种类型的巨怪，所以把你扔给了格兰芬多。”

接下来的一段时间里两个男孩没有任何时间来讨论这件事情了，Snape已经开始上课，并且无意间盯上了Neville和他的宠物，慢悠悠地开口，“看起来Longbottom先生很珍惜他的宠物——一只蟾蜍。”他故意停顿了一下，好像觉得这件事有多么不可思议。Draco发出了一声轻笑，Harry则小心又厌恶地瞪了Snape一眼。双人课桌上此刻呈现出了两种完全不同的态度。

“鉴于此，我将让Longbottom先生的宠物来试验我们今天配置的魔药：缩身药水。如果成功的话，那只蟾蜍将会变成蝌蚪，但如果失败……”

他没再继续说下去，Harry瞥见Neville已经开始发抖了，如果不是椅子在支撑着，Harry觉得他很有可能会直接跌倒在教室里。Neville稍微定了定神，然后开始慢吞吞地配置，Snape的目的达到了，他从男孩旁边狞笑着走过去。缩身药水其实没什么特别，但Neville太紧张了，好几次加入的材料都差点过量，他的手在发抖，拿不稳东西。

“Neville，那个——”

“Potter先生，”Snape转身，给了他一个警告的眼神，“收起你那不正常的热心，投入到自己的制作中去。”

这句话的分量过于沉重，Harry悲哀地想着自己骨子里对于Snape的就只有惧怕。就算教授不发话，按照Malfoy狡猾善变的性格，自己也是什么都问不出来的。Harry好不容易捱到了下课，Draco已经带着两个跟班混在人堆里走掉了。他想了想，转身去了校长办公室，试探着问是不是有什么东西搞错了，他本来应该在格兰芬多的。年长而睿智的校长惊讶地推了推半月牙形的眼镜问道，“Harry，你对Snape教授的管理方式不满意吗？导致你不想继续待在斯莱特林？”

如果要问Harry对于这几天的感受，那几乎是双面性的。首先他知道Snape也并非那么冷酷，他对自己学院的学生还是要偏心一些，导致他在魔药课上几乎都没被扣掉多少分数；而斯莱特林的学生也并非是他和Ron以及Hermione之前想象的有多么邪恶。Harry Potter的名字伴随着纯血家庭出身的巫师们长大，他们之间的交流没有半点越界，而Goyle和Crabbe简直就是两个人畜无害的家伙，只是胃口有点大，在形体上显得有些不好对付。其实要Harry来说，他们的智商大概还不及Dudley的一半。

现在唯一的难题就只剩下Draco Malfoy。

他好像用尽了自己的小聪明来躲着Harry，但不得不说这很凑效，Harry甚至怀疑他用了什么咒语把原本显眼的发色变得暗淡无光，才能完全地把自己隐藏起来。以至于又过了两天，Harry才再次在一个拐角处堵到了他。

“Potter？”男孩慌乱地四处乱看，“Crabbe和Goyle呢？”

“你该佩服他们的定力，“Harry用了嘲讽的语气，“一块蛋糕就能把他们的魂儿给勾走。”他用手臂和墙壁给金发男孩的动作带来了桎梏，“或许从明天开始，你该用巧克力蛋糕味道的香水。”

这样说着，Harry真的把头埋在对方脖颈处深吸了一口气。确实有香味，配合着那处嫩白的皮肤，让Harry有种想咬下去的冲动。他只好苦笑着转开头，挑起一个别的话题。

“Malfoy，难不成你真的像个女孩儿一样，每天都要喷香水？或者说，是早晚各一次？”

他的话引起了男孩的新一轮挣扎。Draco本来就不习惯别人离他太近，刚才Harry的动作简直让他像是被石化一般僵在原地。可他的反应过程似乎太过漫长，Potter已经完全将他压制住。同时他悲哀地发现，自己的微弱反抗根本没什么用。

Harry没想到仅仅是肢体的轻微接触就能让Malfoy僵化得像是一只小独角兽一样可爱，近看时他的双眼显得雾蒙蒙的，一副快要哭出来的可怜样子。

该死的，Malfoy轻易就让他忘记了本来的目的。

“快说，你之前是不是在骗我？”他稍微拉开了一点距离，改为用一只手抓住男孩纤细的手腕，“你一直都知道，只不过在装傻。”

男孩愣了一下，才含糊地应了一句“不是装的”，Harry加重了捏着他手腕的力度，“那你为什么不敢看着我？Malfoy，你一定要这么虚伪吗？”

Draco的眼睛仍旧固执地不肯看向他。

“好吧，Malfoy，”他临时改变了主意，没有硬来，“实际上，一开始我并没有觉得有什么，但你那天魔药课上看向我的眼神很不对劲，像是在提醒我不要做傻事。至于你为什么表现反常，我目前还不知道。”

“你先把我放开。”

觉得两个整天斗嘴、互相看不顺眼的人这么紧密地贴合在一起，Draco就浑身难受，这个比他强壮不止一点的人怎么看都占有着绝对优势。所以他提出了这个要求，在Harry晃神的时候再次小幅度地挣扎了起来。

“你不许耍花招，”Harry加上一句，松开了他的手。Draco看着自己的手腕，胡乱地揉了几下。

“你看，”他委屈地扁扁嘴，“它都红了。”然后他又让手臂自然垂下。

刚刚被捏着的地方的确微微泛红，但在白皙的腕处就格外显眼，把伤害放大到一种肉眼可见的程度。考虑到刚才的所作所为，Harry认命般开口：“把手伸出来。”

男孩听话地把左手展开，毫无保留。他一只手轻轻捏住他的左臂，另一只手揉捏着他的腕部。Draco看起来好像很享受，像猫咪一样眯起眼睛。

Malfoy现在的样子，像是以前被Hermione抚摸时的Crookshanks，Harry想道，但这情景也让他陷入了痛苦的回忆中——他们现在形同陌路，而且他们看他的眼神像是见到什么脏东西一样。

所以他丝毫没注意到Draco的动作。

“——Reducto！”*

一只装饰用的花瓶在他们身后爆炸了，传来的巨响让Harry霎时从回忆里挣脱出来。他本能地弹开，然后看到Draco正把魔杖收回去。

“我的惯用手是右手，记住了。”他脸上终于出现了笑容，Harry已经习惯了的那种，“Peeves大概马上就会被引来了，所以我想……”

“你们两个。”熟悉的低沉声音传来，Harry又克制不住地打了个哆嗦，随后他惊讶地发现Malfoy和他是同样的反应。

Snape脸上是一种恨铁不成钢的表情，这在Harry看来很稀奇——至少在以前，他还从没见过魔药课老师对他有过除了憎恨以外的情绪。

“你们两个，关禁闭，现在。”

“可是教授——”

“Potter先生，我不想再重复第二遍。”

直到Snape离开，Harry才感觉全身都放松了起来。他咬牙切齿地指责道：“这是你的错，Malfoy。”

“被Snape教授罚关禁闭已经是最好的选择了。”Draco拍了拍袍角上并不存在的灰，“只是随便找一间空教室待一晚而已，没有扣分就不算是重要的事情。倒是你——”他皱了皱眉头，“现在我们有足够的时间来应付你的事情了。”

他们两个都想找离宿舍近一点的空教室。在经过拐角的地方，他们偶然发现有几对幽灵“抱”在一起，都偏过头不去看。太晚了，几乎连公共休息室都没几个人在，这个时间找个空教室不算是什么难事。进去之后，Harry掏出魔杖，准备念出一句“Nox”。但这时Draco像是知道他的想法那样，几乎在同时轻轻按住了他的手。

“别念，”他小声说道，“光线很刺眼。”

眼前浮现出Malfoy漂亮的眼睛，Harry鬼使神差般收起了魔杖，两个男孩锁好门，然后面对面坐下。

“我确实知道你不是斯莱特林——这是当然，你怎么可能是斯莱特林？”男孩叹了口气，“但我发现其他人好像不是这么想。

Harry觉得自己简直要被感动得热泪盈眶了，但他同时想知道更多细节，“你知不知道为什么？”

“这问题应该用你自己的巨怪脑袋来想。”

尽管光线不足，但Harry还是能想象到Draco此时一定对他连着翻了几个白眼。对了，他这几天总是想到很早以前的事情，但唯独没有想到他莫名其妙变成一个斯莱特林之前的一两天之内都发生了些什么。Harry抱着头强迫自己回忆：

那天他好像只是偶然地去了校长办公室，但那个大忙人不在，好像是去哪开会了。Harry照例随意打量了一下这间装饰极为丰富的办公室，而在那之后，他看到了那顶分院帽，在一摞旧书上面，耀武扬威地立着。

“真丑。”Harry记得自己好像这样小声评论了一句。

“你没有批评别人丑的资本。”Draco插了一句话，然后又催着他往下说。

“后来，呃——我好像说，‘这帽子又旧又丑，放在这里真不相称’。这有什么问题吗？”

“想不到Potter有朝一日突然有了审美能力？”男孩拖着长腔，“但不幸的是，分院帽不喜欢别人这样说它。所以，这是他的恶作剧，我以前听爸爸讲过类似的事情。”

“恶作剧？”

“分院帽储存着每次分院时的记忆。当然了，在你那么说之后，它生气了，然后把你送到了最不想去的学院，就这么简单。”Draco解释道，同时思考道，“那么说它知道你不想要斯莱特林？”

分院时的记忆再次被点燃了，Harry模糊地响起那顶帽子以前似乎确实说过他更适合斯莱特林，而他当时只是一个劲地重复‘不去斯莱特林’。

“可为什么所有人都强行被认为我当初被分到了斯莱特林，但只有你，还清楚地记得这一切？”

黑暗之中他看不清Draco的表情。

“我不知道。”

“这种情况大概要持续多久……”连校长和教授都没有意识到，Harry对短期内解决这种事情实在是没有把握。于是他把思考的重心转移到了别的地方。

“……Malfoy？”

男孩似乎也在思考什么事情，过了一分钟才随口应了一句。“鉴于现在的这种，在只有你知道一切的情况下，我觉得我们之间要建立起某种联系。”Harry的语气十分正经，他也听得认真，“那我以后就跟你一起了，如果分院帽的魔咒解除不了的话，我可能一直得跟你在一起，就像Fred和George那样。”他的手攀上了Draco被长袍覆盖住的大腿，声音也变得干涩。

“所以……”

“所以我要确认，你和我之间的连带感。”

他们的鼻息逐渐混合在一起，歪过头交换了一个热烈的吻。Harry的技巧——不用说，有Cho和Ginny的指导和试验，但Draco和Pancy之间还没有什么更进一步的动作，所以他对这方面的技巧几乎为零。但男孩之间的吻又似乎并不需要过多的技巧，黑暗的空间对于暧昧气氛来说起到了一种绝对的升华作用。在这个绵长的吻过后，Draco的领带已经被解开扔在一边，他的身体也逐渐后仰，最终倒在宽大的桌面上。

硬邦邦的木料硌得他有些不舒服，但Harry有些粗鲁的动作和疼痛交织在一起，带来一种奇异的快感。Draco感觉被Harry触摸到的每一寸皮肤都变得敏感温热。Harry像是饿急了一样热切地品尝着身下的男孩，而Draco除了发出一些无意义的破碎呻吟之外做不出任何反应。

他一定很失望吧。男孩这样想着，面前闪过Harry的前女友们，抛开其它的不说，最起码长相过得去，这方面……应该也不错。自己这个样子，实在是太差劲了。发出的声音大概也很吵，Draco咬住嘴唇，努力克制着。

和他这副隐忍的样子不同，Harry正被这漂亮的身体逼得快要发疯。和其他青春期男孩不同，Draco真的很瘦，他的腰太细了，很轻松就可以圈住。而且他身上那股淡淡的香气也正撩拨着Harry的神经。Harry做梦都没想过这一幕，但这带给他的感觉也更加强烈。

他吻过男孩胸前的凸起，恶作剧般用舌尖重重的地碾了一下，激起男孩意外的柔媚呻吟。同时他的手也插入了Harry的黑发间，松松地揪着。

啪——是什么东西断掉的声音。

Harry更加用心地照顾他的每一处敏感点，他宽大的手掌在Draco的胸前游移，揉捻拉扯着他的乳头，最后又将它含入口中又吸又舔，同时手也不闲着，揉搓着男孩的性器，Draco被刺激得顾不上什么反应，哭叫着攀上了高潮。

“Mal…Draco，”Harry轻轻唤着他的名字，“我想看着你……”

“不…不行。”Draco的声音颤抖着，还处于高潮的余韵之中，但态度却十分坚决。 

他绝不能让死对头看到自己这副样子。

“Draco……”Harry感觉自己的欲望已经开始发胀，但他确实很想看到Draco Malfoy被Harry Potter干到失神的样子。

“我可以用领带遮住你的眼睛。”Harry在他耳边说道，这种接触立刻让他的身体再次战栗起来，渴望继续下去，轻轻“嗯”了一声算是同意。

Harry用领带盖在他的眼睛上，然后轻轻念了个咒，昏暗的灯光下，是他的敌人凌乱不堪的样子——

长袍已经被扔到了一边，裸露的胸前满是爱痕，乳头仍旧挺立着，渴望被爱抚。Draco的嘴唇不自觉地微张着，一头金发也弄的乱七八糟。

“你——你看够了没有？”似乎是不适应这样火热的注视，Draco不安地小幅度扭动着身体。紧接着他就感觉身体再次被附上一个重量，但他没有抵抗，这样下来，Harry又开始啃咬他的皮肤，好像要亲眼看着那些痕迹印在他的身体上。

“Potter！”Draco现在有些后悔，他什么都看不到，只有本能地去推他，“你是狗吗？Potter！轻点…”

双眼被蒙上好像带来了一种该死的情趣，Draco感觉自己的身体又有了反应。所以他收回手臂，转而抱紧了他的脖子。

看不见的情况下，感官被无限放大，Draco立刻就敏锐地感觉到一个火热的东西抵在他的臀缝处摩擦。

“不行…Potter，这太……”说这话时他无意地咬住了嘴唇，于是Harry看见的就是金发男孩认真思考着要不要做到最后一步的样子。但Harry并不打算就此放弃。

他可是个货真价实的格兰芬多。

男孩好像对接下来将要发生的事情很抗拒，手脚都开始扑腾，“如果你做了那种事情，我……你以后就别想好过。”他几乎是咬着牙才说出了这句话，但他此刻的样子让这句威胁显得苍白无力。

——Harry还是有所顾忌，他甚至考虑到了以后：如果现在不顺着Draco，那么在斯莱特林的生活注定是个麻烦。

不知从什么时候开始，他完美地遵循着斯莱特林明哲保身的原则。

“好，那我们今天先……”Harry斟酌着，“不过，你得帮我吸出来。”看到Draco的动作有了明显的放松，他补充了一句：“以及睁开眼睛。

而男孩死都不愿意。

盖在眼睛上的领带被拿了下来，Draco的脑子里只迷迷糊糊地记着一个念头，双眼紧闭。可奇怪的是对方也并没有强迫他，一场火热的性爱在断断续续的呻吟里走向尾声。

“第一次有同院的学生像你们两个这样。”Snape背对着他们，站在教师办公室里。Harry和Draco低垂着头，静静地接受训话。

“Potter先生和Malfoy先生，请解释一下你们为什么会有这张地图？而且你们两个会为了一个什么礼物在走廊上差点打起来，真是丢脸——”

“教授，那是我送给你的圣诞礼物，Potter只是路过。”Draco不满地瞪了Harry一眼，“但是Potter这个家伙居然跟我抢礼物，不懂一点礼貌。”

“照你这么说，这是著名的Potter先生挑起的？”Snape的嘴角危险地抽动了一下，“那我就来看看这究竟是什么东西。”

花花绿绿的包装纸自动剥落，显现出来的只是一张破旧的空白羊皮纸。Draco怀疑地看了Harry一眼。

今天一早Harry就找上了他，然后神神秘秘地说要给他看一样好东西，就是这张活点地图。由于家庭的影响，Draco对一些危险的、和黑魔法有关的东西也十分着迷，而他马上就联想到自己的院长对这类东西抱着同样的心态。正愁着圣诞节礼物没法安排，Draco就顺势提出要把地图送给Snape。

“可以。”Harry微笑着答应，这让Draco有点惊讶，但他以为这是他们关系变好的前兆。不过该让Potter失望的是，他并不打算把这一份人情分给Potter一点。Draco得意地想道，如果Snape喜欢这个礼物，那他在学院里将会更加如鱼得水。

现在看来似乎正好相反。

刚刚忙于回想早上的事情，Draco并没有注意到Snape教授用了什么魔法，让那羊皮纸上显现出了字迹，但教授的脸色变得很难看。

那上面写着：请求Snape先生不要把他那大的变态的鼻子伸到别人那里多管闲事。

Draco感觉全身都僵住了，同时他注意到Harry正努力克制着不让自己笑出来。

“这就是你的礼物，Malfoy先生，”Snape明显费了好长时间才把自己从刚才的话里挣脱出来，“一个恶作剧？”

“不，教授…我——”

“关禁闭，Malfoy先生，”教授轻声说道，甚至连手都不想抬一下，“去打扫校长办公室，不能用魔法。”

Draco这才意识到他被单独罚关禁闭了，Snape说完后，那个假斯莱特林甚至在旁边补充道：“我就感觉那是个不好的东西…可Malfoy非要把它拿来给您。”

他第一次感觉到Harry Potter就是一条毒蛇。

用沾满了水的抹布擦拭桌面的时候Draco还悲哀地想着Potter一定会找借口溜来嘲笑他，但这场义务劳动快结束时他也没有看到对方半个影子。Draco决定短暂地休息一下，把那块脏布料随手扔在了一边。

“哎哟，疼死了！”

突如其来的哼唧声把Draco吓了一大跳，随后他发现声音的来源正是那个该死的帽子。

“为什么你在这里？”男孩疑惑地问道。他刚才明明看到分院帽被好好地放在一摞书上面。

“因为我有思想，”帽子的语气变得很骄傲，“思想的高度决定了我是一个自由的帽子，与众不同——”

“行了，”男孩不耐烦地打断了它的絮絮叨叨，“是你搞的鬼，把Potter弄到了斯莱特林。现在我的生活简直是一团糟。”

“别这样说，Malfoy少爷，”那帽子拔高了声音，好像它才是那个受害者，“他说我又…又…（它省略了那两个不想听到的形容词），所以我小小地跟他开了个玩笑。”

“所以你到底能不能把分院结果恢复成原来的样子？”

Draco终于问出了口。而在这之前他还有所顾忌，只是因为Potter不知从什么时候开始就变得不那么在意自己是否属于斯莱特林，而相反的是，他自己却越来越介意这个。当然，这和Potter本人的变化有很大关系。Draco必须得承认，Potter现在变得…呃，在某些事情上，非常的……狡猾。

“不……”

“不可以是吗？”Draco的视线看向了那桶脏乎乎的水，“是把它倒在你头顶，还是直接让你泡在里面？”

分院帽大叫出一个咒语，Draco感觉自己好像随着那个声音被抛进了一个梦境。

当他再次醒来时有一种异样的轻松感。Draco几乎顾不得打理自己就跑了出去，到了Harry宿舍的门前。那个门牌上空荡荡的，好像从来就没有哪个格兰芬多存在过的痕迹。

“Potter呢？”他随便叫住一个同学，对方惊讶地看着他，“Harry Potter？那是个格兰芬多，怎么会在这里？”

他终于轻松地舒了一口气，然后慢悠悠地晃到斯莱特林餐桌上去，平时有些吃腻了的早餐此刻也变得格外香甜。尤其是配着那一边Potter显得有些呆傻而无所适从的眼神，Draco无比庆幸这一切又回到了正轨。

听到Blaise他们在旁边讨论今天的魔药课时，Draco突然变得慌乱起来，拼命祈祷着Snape忘记那张破地图的事情。他的朋友们都对他这种怪异的行为感到不解，在一边小声嘀咕。

而更糟糕的是，他没办法集中精神，在教室门口和迎面走来的黄金三人组撞在了一起。

“该死的……”他小声诅咒着，接着僵硬在了那里，随后他看到Granger和Weasley听Potter说了句什么话后都进了教室，现在只有他们两个人。Potter的眼神这时候看起来可一点都不呆傻了。

“Malfoy，你不用紧张。”男孩耸耸肩，“那个分院帽操控的只是我们两个人的意识。”

他什么都知道。Draco悲哀地想，丝毫没有注意到他的身体正在逐渐逼近。

“Malfoy，”黄金男孩在他耳边轻声说道，“Harry Potter不是斯莱特林了，但他还在霍格沃茨。”

FIN.


End file.
